


Oh baby, you're mine and mine alone.

by Kat_su_miiiii



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_su_miiiii/pseuds/Kat_su_miiiii
Summary: In which cat hybrid jeno tries to make his alpha jealous.





	Oh baby, you're mine and mine alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if the story is bad ㅋㅋㅋㅋ im really a hardcore MARKNO/JAENO/NOREN/NOHYUCK shipper and i hape lots and lots of storues And ill try to do it if i get a good feedback from you..
> 
> ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ~ i hope you liked my story  
> And give me a good feedback
> 
> You can request some plots and ill try to do it.
> 
> ㅋㅋ thank you.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Mark was with his friends at the cafeteria, just talking about some stuffs and casually laughing over something stupid. Until johnny spoke

 _"Wait, isnt that jeno?"_ he looked over to where johnny was pointing, and it made his fucking blood boil when he saw jeno hugging someone. 

 _"Whoa dude chill, you dont need to crush the fucking spoon."_ he glared at lucas before getting his phone out of his pocket, he tried to call jeno. But the younger only looked at his phone before rolling his eyes

 It made mark even more angrier, he was about to go to jeno. When his friends suddenly stopped him  _"What!?"_ his friends sighed and pulled him down  _"What are you doing?"_ mark pulled his hands away and glared at them _"Im trying to get my mate, okay?"_  

Speaking of mate, he looked at where jeno was and suddenly all he see was red. His hands were shaking because of anger and jealousy. He stood up, his friends tried to stop him but he didnt budge. He walked towards jeno's table, and as soon as he was infront of jeno he slammed his hands on the table and pulled his mate, jeno winced in pain when he felt marks grip was too tight. He looked at guy, and mouthed  _"Try to touch whats mine again, and i'll fucking kill you in a second."_

He pulled jeno outside the cafeteria. Jeno keeps on wincing in pain and was trying to resist, mark gave him a glare that made jeno looked down in shame. He pulled him towards his car and pushed him inside, he got on his car and drove to his mansion. Once they were in the mansion, he pulled jeno out of the car and immediately pulled him towards their shared room.

He pushed jeno on the bed, his eyes blazing with anger as he shout  _"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, HUH! WHY WERE YOU HUGGING THAT FUCKING GUY!"_ jeno flinched when mark shouted  _"I-i-im sorry i just wanted to make you jealous for fun..im sorry"_ mark laughed at what he heard  _"FUN! Was it fun, huh! Is it fun hearing me shout right now! IS IT FUN! HUH! IS IT FUN TO MAKE ME JEALOUS! ANSWER ME!"_

Jeno flinched once again, and shaked his head vigorously  _"No, im sorry"_ mark gripped jeno's jaw and made his mate look at him  _"Remember this jeno, YOU. ARE. MINE. and mine alone. Dont you fucking try to do this again, cause i fucking swear. You would never like the things i will do to you, YOU ARE MINE! Do you understand!"_ jeno nodded while looking at mark  _"You are mine, you are my slut, my baby, the mother of my future kids. Undestood!"_

Mark smiled and let go of his jaw, jeno thought that he was now free. But no it was still not done yet  _"Now strip."_ Jeno's eyes widen and was about to protest when mark spoke again _"What you did was unacceptable, so you should be punished. Now strip."_

 Jeno stripped his clothes, now he was standing infront of mark naked. Mark smirked and stripped out of his clothes too, now both of them were naked. Jeno blushed when he saw how hard mark's shaft was. He step towards jeno and kissed him fully on the lips, mark made jeno sit on the bed. He ruffled his mates hair and whispered  _"Now suck me baby"_ jeno took his hard shaft and stoked it a little bit, he let out a deep breath before starting to suck his mate. Mark looked at jeno who was busy sucking him, mark reached for jeno's tail and started to stroke it too, he smirked when he heard jeno whine. He knew that it was one of jeno's weakness, his tail. 

He let go of jeno's tail, he made jeno lie down on the bed and spread his milky white legs. Jeno was expecting mark to prepare his hole first by fingering him, but his eyes grew large when he felt his hole being stretched and something was hitting his prostrate. Mark chuckled when jeno's eyes rolled back because of pleasure and pain, he gripped jeno's legs and started to move inside out. Jeno lets out a breathy moan when mark hits his prostrate. 

 _"Who do you belong to baby? Huh? Tell me? Who owns you?"_ jeno moaned so loud when mark moves fater inside him  _"Answer me, baby. Who owns you" "You daddy, you own me. Im your slut, im yours daddy. Im yours"_

Mark smiled proudly and started move even faster, jeno's moans were so loud. He keeps on slamming his hard shaft inside his mate, hitting his prostate everytime. 

Moans and groans filled the room, his moves were now sloppy and he feels it the tingling that was coming from his balls. He was about to come.

 _"Shit, im gonna cum. Where do want it baby, huh? Tell me? Where do you want it?_ Jeno pulled his face for a kiss before whispering into his ear.  _"Inside me daddy, cum deep inside me. Breed me, fill this slutty hole with your pups."_ he kissed jeno again befire slamming his cock inside his mate, spilling all of his seed inside his mates hole. They both came at the same time. And he was really proud when jeno came without his dick being touched, he slowly pulled out of his mate before laying down beside him. He hugged jeno before kissing his forehead

 _"Im sorry for making you jealous..."_ mark smiled gently before hugging his mate tight

●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●●

**9 months later~**

Mark was with his friends eating at the cafeteria, jeno doesnt go to school anymore. When they found out that he was pregnant mark decided that its best if he stays at the mansion and he will just hire a private teacher for jeno, so that he still can study.

Mark was laughing at some lame jokes thrown by lucas when his phone suddenly light up. He picked up his phone and saw that it was his brother in law jaehyun that texted him. All of his friends looked at his phone reading the message too

**_Jaehyun Hyung_ **

**_Hello mark, i just wanna tell you that jeno gave birth already. Im sorry if we texted you late, we were panicking because jeno was crying ㅋㅋㅋ~ btw congratulations._ **

**_Jaehyun Hyung_ **

**_And oh by the way, your older brother doyoung who is my husband ㅋㅋㅋ told me that "TELL MARK LEE TO GET HIS ASS HERE! IMMEDIATELY!"._ **

Mark's eyes widen, he got his bag and sprinted towards the door. His friends following him. He run towards his car and opened it immediately, all of his friends followed him. The ride to his mansion was silent. Once they were in the mansion, he sprinted out of the car and ran inside. He ran to their shared room, he was about to open it when somebody pulled him. It was doyoung, doyoung glared at him and flicked his forehead. Doyoung slowly opened the door and pushed him lightly, his eyes watered when he saw jeno nursing their baby. Jeno slowly looked at him and smiled. He slowly walked towards the bed and sat down, his hands were shaking when he reached out for his mate

Jeno looked at his crying mate before giving him the baby, jeno's smile got wider when he saw mark crying even more because of happiness.  _"Baby, he's got your cat ears."_ he nodded and kissed mark.  _"I love you both so much, i promise ill take care of you."_ jeno wiped away his mates tears before kissing him again.  _"I love you too."_

The mood was so light until someone had to ruin it

 _"OH, IS THAT THE BABY?!"_ panicked when the baby started to cry he immediately gave the baby to jeno. He looked at his back and saw Lucas looking at them in with wide eyes. Doyoung, jaehyun, johnny, yuta, taeyong, jungwoo, winwin, and kun has their hands on their face. He breathed heavily, he was about to make them go out when jeno spoke

 _"Yes xuxi, this is the baby. Do you wanna carry him"_ all of their eyes widen and was about to protest when jeno shushed them. Lucas walked towards jeno and looked at the baby, jeno slowly gave the baby to lucas. Lucas smiled when the baby giggled.  _"What's his name?"_ Jeno smiled at lucas  _"his name is Chenle...Lee Chenle"_ i smiled and walked towards them. I tapped lucas shoulder  _"Make your own baby"_ lucas smirked and gave chenle to jeno before pulling jungwoo out of the house. I looked back at the other persons left in the room, and motioned them to go out. Doyoung hyung smiled sweetly at jeno before glaring at me.

I layed down the bed beside jeno and hugged him and our baby.

_"I love you so much"_

I was about to kiss him when suddenly the baby cried. Jeno chuckled

 _"Chenle says, his the only one who can kiss mommy"_ and everytime i get close to jeno, chenle always cry.

Phew, What a possessive baby.

 


End file.
